


Call Me Crazy

by KuroBakura



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Violence, Bottom Oh Sehun, Crazy, Crossover, Cutting, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fighting, Gay Character, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Partying, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, Scary, Sexual Content, Smoking, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Kim Seokjin aka Jin seems to live a normal life...at least during the day time. Because of child and mental abuse he has suffered in his past, Jin suffers from Dissociative Identity  Disorder and a couple of other mental issues because of the trauma. Also, being gay doesn’t make his life any easier to deal with.When a new person named Minseok moves into his neighbor, his mind starts to change even more. And the new neighbor soon discovers that Seokjin could either be the best neighbor he has ever had...or could be in grave danger. Jin also discovered a new side of himself that leaves so confused and maybe even more dangerous than before and could be beyond even his control.Will Minseok be able to survive Jin’s antics or will he end up being Jin’s victim?





	Call Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is offended by the word “Crazy”, I apologize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin is at a party where he meets up with Hoseok and things where it could be friendly does not go that way.

“Glad we came to this party!” Hoseok exclaimed in a happy tone. He stood out on the back porch of a house party that him and Seokjin was attending that Friday night. So far, both of them were having a great time.

  
  


”Me, too! This is the most fun I have had in awhile. Thanks for letting me know about this, Hobi. You always find the best parties in the city” Seokjin said back to him.

  
  


”No problem and damn right, you know I do! I guess that is one of the perks  of being a bad boy. You tend to find all some really good places to hang out.” Hoseok told him then he took a puff of his cigarette. Seokjin nodded and then took a puff of his cigarette. The music started to get louder in the house. Hoseok looked at the house for a couple of seconds then back at Seokjin. 

  
  


“Are they trying to become deaf in there? If so, it may actually work.” Hoseok suddenly asked. Seokjin chuckled.

  
  


”Maybe. Though...the music is really good.” Seokjin replied. 

  
  


“True but still, it doesn’t have to be that loud to enjoy. Though, I think people are too drunk to even notice the music anymore.” Hoseok said back then took a sip of his beer. 

  
  


“I agree. Also...do you think it is a good idea to drink and smoke at the same time? It does not seem healthy at all for you.” Seokjin asked. Hoseok shrugged. 

  
  


“YOLO! Plus, this is a non-alcoholic beer. I don’t drink very alcoholic drinks at a place like this. Plus, you are doing the same thing. You are one to talk.” Hoseok responded. Unlike Hoseok, Seokjin was drinking a strong alcoholic drink. Seokjin always needed a buzz and alcohol helped with with that. Among other things as well. Hoseok put his cigarette out in Seokjin’s portable ashtray. He looked at his watch. 

  
  


“Damn. It’s already 1am?” Hoseok asked he kept looking at his watch. Seokjin looked at his watch as well.

  
  


”Well, shit. I guess time really does fly when you’re having fun.” Seokjin replied. Hoseok let out a sigh as he looked back up at Seokjin.

  
  


”I think I am going to bail on the party. I may love having fun but I need my sleep more. Can not function without it.” Hoseok said to him.

  
  


”Same. I will go with you. I do not trust myself going home alone when I am drunk off my fucking ass” Seokjin said back to him. When Seokjin and Hoseok finished their cigarettes, they quickly and carefully chugged their bottles of beer and put his portable ashtray back into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. They went inside the house to seek the host of the party. When they found them, the host was making out with a guy. It did not bother either of them. Plus, Sehun seemed to be really enjoying himself with the man.

 

“Hey, Sehun. We are going to head out. Great party, by the way.” Hoseok said to him. Sehun gave a thumbs up as he continued to make out the guy he was with at the moment. Seokjin and Hoseok nodded then headed out of the house and off the property. Seokjin’s house was two blocks away while Hoseok’s three blocks away from the house they were just at.

 

As they made it down the next block, Seokjin started to not feel so good. His stomach was making him feel queasy. He could not even make it another block nor even a step without wanting to puke. Seokjin suddenly stopped all of a sudden. Hoseok stopped a few steps ahead and then turned to face him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked. Seokjin tried to speak but couldn’t. He suddenly headed into the alley near them where he saw a trash can. Hoseok followed him into the alley. Seokjin stood next to the somewhat empty trash can and suddenly vomited into it. Hoseok stood there, rubbing Seokjin’s back as he continued to throw up for a couple of minutes then stopped. He spit into it and then turned to look at Hoseok.

 

“I think it was that beer you had with the cigarette.” Hoseok suddenly spoke.

 

“Shut the fuck up, you shithead.” Seokjin said back to him. His time was very different. Hoseok knew what just happened. He started to speak the only way that he knew that he could without making Seokjin start to become anxious in public.

 

“Crazy, calm down. It was just a suggestion. Jeez!” Hoseok said to him.

 

“No. I am pissed off.” Seokjin said back. Hoseok let out a sigh.

 

“You’re drunk and exhausted. Lets get you home and into bed.” Hoseok told him.

 

“Nah, fuck that shit. I want to have some more fun! I crave some action!” Seokjin said. Hoseok felt like he was not going to be able to get through him.

 

“Well, if you want to do that, you are going to have to do it without me. I done for the night.” Hoseok spoke. Seokjin smirked.

 

“Fine. See you around.” Seokjin said back and then headed out of the alley. Hoseok stood there, worrying but at the same time, if Seokjin was going to do this and not listen, there was no point in helping him or knocking some sense into him. This was not the first time this has happened and it will not be the last for sure. He felt defeated and headed to his home for the night.

 

Seokjin roamed the streets of the city he lives in. His mind was filled with so many thoughts and his energy level was kicked up into high gear. He needed a fix. And it did not matter what it was. All he knew was that he needed it.  _ Badly _ . Seokjin found himself going into the back alley of a gay club. This particular gay club was known for having either dancer smoking outside in the back or hookers trying to find clients. Either way, Seokjin felt like this was going to help him with what he needed. Hopefully. 

 

When Seokjin finally made it to the back, he found a young guy outside, smoking a cigarette. He was around 21/22 years old (he was about 1-2 years younger than Seokjin himself) and was shorter and skinnier than Seokjin. He also was wearing makeup and body glitter on various areas of his body. Not to mention that he was wearing somewhat revealing clothing. Seokjin licked his lips.

 

“What a cutie pie.” Seokjin thought to himself. The man turned to him and his eyes widened.

 

“Um...is there something I can help you with?” The man asked Seokjin. Seokjin started to walk over to him. 

 

“Actually...yes. You could help me with something.” Seokjin replied then stopped to the side of him. The younger man gulped.

 

“Wha-what it is that you need help with, Sir?” The younger man asked him. Seokjin placed a hand underneath the younger’s man chin. Feeling him shiver underneath his touch made him even a little more excited. 

 

“How about coming to my place and having some fun?” Seokjin asked as he caresses the man’s chin. The younger man started to feel frightened and nervous.

 

“No thank you. I am not like that.” The younger man said to him. That did  _ not  _ settle well with Seokjin. Not one bit. He frowned and furrowed his eyes rows at the younger man.

 

“I did not say that you have an option.” Seokjin told him. The younger man started to freak out.

 

“Please...please leave me alone!” The younger man pleaded. As much as he loved the pleading, he was too pissed to enjoy it. He grabbed the younger’s one throat and began to choke him a little bit before tossing him to the ground. The younger man did not know what to do. Seokjin stood above him. He was  _ MAD _ . 

 

“How dare you reject me!” Seokjin shouted to him then kicked him. The younger man screamed out in pain to alert other people that he was being attacked. Seokjin stopped.

 

“Shit. I need to get out of here.” Seokjin thought to himself then ran as fast as he could out from the back of the building. As people came to the back, Seokjin was nowhere to be found. He did not stop running until he reached his house. He quickly took out his keys and unlocked the front door then headed into his house as so as he opened the door enough to get inside. Seokjin let out a sigh after he locked the door. He walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it. 

 

“Oh well. At least I did not get caught...maybe I should lay off the alcohol for a while. Fuck my life.” Seokjin said to himself as he started to feel his head start to throb. He felt like he could not much and decided to camp out on the couch for the rest of the night. Seokjin was definitely going to feel this in the morning. That is for sure.


End file.
